


25 Bagginshield AU Prompt Fills

by Miss_Writers_Block



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Ghosts, Mermaids, Mirror Universe, Prompt Fill, Soul Bond, Valar - Freeform, blind/def/mute, hobbits have special singing powers, part of Smaug's treasure fem!bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2989469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Writers_Block/pseuds/Miss_Writers_Block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. </p>
<p>((((NOTICE: If anyone wants to take any number of these ideas and make a story out of them, feel free. I just ask that you label it as "inspired by" or something. Thank You!))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mirror verse AU where Bilba uses the One Ring to resurrect Thorin but he's not the same and she's not the same and they rule together with an evil iron fist.

Prompt:Evidence

  No one bothered to look at the evidence. No, everyone was just so happy that their king and his heirs were alive that they didn't look any deeper than the surface. A truly tragic thing, for under the surface of joy and relief lurked a dark, cunning power. It would be years until the truth behind the survival of their king and his queen would be unveiled.But, by then, the evil would take root and would not be easily swayed. Would not be easily defeated and not easily gotten rid of. And it would only escalate until those who were truly lost that day would return again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a prompt that I found on livejournal but I can't seem to find anymore. It fits around a universe where hobbits are like weak earthbenders and Bilba is the first strong one for generations. It's really awesome.

Prompt:I'm Here

    Earth and stone used to be a comfort to me, used to fill me with steadiness and peace and was my only companion as I moved through my lonely existence. And I was content with that, until  **he** came along. The stubborn, pig-headed, dwarf king that became my new foundation of stone and peace. Now the earth, once so important to me, mocked me only. It hid my living foundation from me and I dug and bended desperately at it. A pale as marble face revealed itself and I pulled my love and king to me. "I'm here, Thorin, I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is basically a ghost AU. One where only Thorin dies in botfa but not before marrying Bilba. So now she is left to rule Erebor as their queen and meanwhile Thorin looks down from Mahal's Halls and desperately wants to help Bilba out with her new duties...so he finds a way.

Prompt:Funeral

    The funeral was beautiful but haunting, a long procession of black steadily making their way along the yellowed grass outside Erebor. At the head of the sorrowful line was a large stone casket, beautifully carved out of marble and ebony with silver rivers and sapphire valleys, that rested upon the shoulders of The Company. Directly behind, three figures clad in the deepest black that all the gold in Erebor could buy. Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills; Dís, Lady of Ered Luin and Princess Under the Mountain; and Bilba Oakenshield, Lady of the Shire and Widowed Queen of Erebor. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a modern AU with alpha, beta, and omega dynamics. Bilba is the owner of an adorable little coffee shop and also an omega. Thorin is her newest regular and an alpha. You can guess what happens next...

Prompt:Puppy Love

    She really hated that song. That stupid 60's ballad that kept running through her mind every time her eyes found the gorgeous alpha in her coffee shop. Puppy Love, that's all it was and she should just forget those crystal blue eyes and those ebony black waves streaked artfully with silver. Oh no, she was waxing poetic now, and she didn't even know anything about him! All she really knew was that his name was Thorin and that he liked his coffee black with five sugars and that he smelled like ozone and thunder and she really had it bad of her newest customer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in a modern universe where Sentinels and Guides are known but there are few of each and revered for their powers, but also envied. Thorin is a powerful Sentinel special agent and Bilba is a powerful completely ordinary thank you guide. Can Thorin bare to bring her into his life of death and intrigue? Will he be able to even stop her if she wants?

Prompt:Gloves

    He jerked the gloves off her fingers with his teeth, loving the little gasp of breath that escaped her kiss-bruised lips. Her hands were small and delicate and he nipped at the tip of each finger, relishing in the warmth of her super-heated skin. She pulled her fingers away and tangled her hands in his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. Their lips met once more and he swallowed her breathy moan and responded in kind with hiss own deep groan. She impatiently pushed him away and went to work at his own black leather gloves, ripping them off his hands with a strength that made his heart stutter. And he felt his tilting world finally fall into place when their bare hands met for the first time. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a teacher AU where Thorin, the company (sans Fili Kili and ori because they're in school), and several other lovable hobbit and LotR characters run a school with a reputation for straightening out even the most crooked of teens. Bilba is the newest English teacher after the first one retired. Thorin scoffs at Gandalf's choice and doesn't think she has what it takes to really make it but he will soon learn that she is not as she seems.

Prompt:Blackboard

    The pure white chalk glided over the blackboard with an ease that spoke of many years of experience. But you wouldn't be able to tell that from the appearance of the woman holding the powdery tool. Smooth, steady hands translated into slim, but strong, arms and a beautifully shaped silhouette clad in springtime pastels. Long strawberry blonde curls were held back in a loose braid that belied her youth and presumed inexperience. Soft features and a considerably short stature made her seem small and easily manipulated. But, as all would find out, this woman was chosen for a reason and it was not due to her unassuming appearance. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I kind of got from a lot of sources. This is where Thorin is the greek god of death (Hades) and Bilba is the greek goddess of like vegetation or something (Persephone). It basically follows along the lines of the Hades and Persephone story but with them falling in love at the end.

Prompt:Muse

    She was his muse, his sweet love, his goddess, his queen and even though she knew not of his love, she was his intended. A delicate beauty that was promised to him by her own father. He watched as her lips caressed a dying bud and startled in astonishment as it blossomed, healthy and full. And he wanted that, that healing touch, that breath of life, for his own. He quietly manifested himself from the shadows of a willow and swiftly came upon her. He relished a small amount in her shock before he passed one calloused hand over her emerald eyes and cradled her small figure in his armoured arms as she fell into a deep sleep. And he waisted no time in spitriting her away into his kingdom under the earth. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where the hobbit and LotR characters are thrust into the Harry potter universe for my own amusement. And amusing it has been... *evil cackling laughter*

Prompt:Magic

    Brilliant blue magic flew out of her willow wand before she even knew what she was doing. The blast hit the Slytherin 5th year directly in the chest and he toppled backwards in a pale heap of limbs. Her eyes quickly found Thorin's blue ones and they both decided to make a swift escape without even saying a word. They weaved their way through corridors and ever-changing stairways until they could no longer hear the pursuit of Azog's goonies. Both 4th years tumbled into their secret room in a gasping heap. Before she had even caught her breath she felt warm lips covering her own and shaking hands clutching at her blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf. "Bilba, have I told you today that you are the most extraordinary creature to ever walk the face of this earth?" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where Thorin and Bilba are both for-hire assassins that have never met but really get on each other's nerves. They kind of have this playful/aggressive competition between them. It's really fun to think about.

Prompt:Clean

    Thorin Oakenshield, world renowned (or, at least in a world where one would have use of a man such as he) assassin and hit-man, busted open the door to his target's apartment in the worst of moods. When the sniveling, predictable man didn't show up for his usual 5:30 latte at the coffee shop on the corner he had assumed the worst. And, lo and behold, the worst had happened. Lying in a perfectly circular pool of his own blood was Gerald Heath, a stab wound in the center of his back seeping dark red. A hissed expletive fell passed his clenched teeth and he cursed the name Bilba Baggins (also a world-renowned assassin) in his native tongue. The Cleaning Lady had struck again, and on **his** target. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes..The Cleaning Lady is Bilba's code name thing. It just...gets me every time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a mermaid AU where elves and hobbits are mermaids and men and dwarves and everything else are land walkers. And I just have this headcannon where orcs used to be elf mermaids but they became too corrupt and were banished to land.

Prompt:Secret

    It was no secret that lurking under the surface of the great seas were a community of terrible aquatic beasts with the torsos and heads of man and the tales of sea creatures. They were viscous beings that could sink a ship in mere seconds and had no mercy on the survivors. From the time every dwarfling could walk they were told to stay away from the coast, that only the most hardened of warriors could work on the iron ships that lined the waters. So it was not unreasonable to say that he was terrified when he woke up from his slumber to find one of the accursed things staring at him. And let it be known that the scream he emitted at that moment was very  **manly** and that he, under no circumstance, would have sounded like anything akin to a young dwarrowdam, let alone a dying moose (Dwalin!). 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not actually a Supernatural (tv show) AU but an AU where the Durin's are an ancient vampire clan that have fallen out of power for a couple of centuries and really want to just rule the world again. It is a little dark but it's more interesting that way.

Prompt:Superstition

     All they were were legends now, creatures of darkness thrust into human superstition and myth, unknown and not feared as they should. Yes, it was true that it was far easier to hunt, what with thousands of drunkenly naive humans almost begging to be preyed upon. But still, he missed the days when they were great and terrible creatures that were meant to be feared. That was what power felt like, true power over simple human minds and beliefs. He threw away his half-eaten meal in disgust, his appetite gone. Bilba looked up from her own meal, her human's mangled throat inches from her blood-stained lips and perfect teeth. "Thorin, love, what is the matter?"

   Her voice was silky smooth and he caught her lips with his own red ones. "Nothing, my treasure, just reminiscing."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where every being in middle earth is a shape shifter and shift into the animal that most closely matches their human form. So this just follows the quest for Erebor plot with the added bonus of animal instincts yay!

Prompt:Fantasy

    A beautiful black tiger appeared in the long-grass before her, his rippling muscles flowing like water as he stalked his prey. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest and a thrill of fear and excitement stiffened her back. Her small form shivered in anticipation and she let out a small cry as he lunged, back arching with a gracefulness that could only be achieved by being a feline. Large paws pinned her to the earth and warm breath washed over her from a jaw that was close enough to........ Bilba pulled herself from that fantasy with no small amount of embarrassment, grateful (for once) that Thorin was in the other room. He did  **not** need to know about her daydream that pertained to a certain, furry form of his. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I'm going to have so much fun with. It's a mashup of Star Trek and Tolkien and I really have no idea where I'm going with this but hey...you gotta start somewhere.

Prompt:Test

     Bilba glanced at the partner sheet, her emerald eyes trying desperately to bend the laws of nature and set fire to the offensive text. The Valar must surely be testing her, for right next to her printed name was another she was loathe to even think about, Thorin Oakenshield. If the professor really thought that she, a respectable, sensible, young lady, was going to work with he, a pompous, spoiled princeling, then she had another thing coming. There was no chance on earth and the whole of the Federation that she was going to cooperate with that brat. Never in a million, trillion, gazillion years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having it be set in middle earth but with the timeline accelerated a few millennia so that they're advanced just as much as all the other planets and have become part of the Federation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ww2 military AU where Bilba is a nurse at an army hospital and Thorin (Captian Oakenshield) has been sent home with terrible injuries from the front lines along with his Company, who were in a fire fight. So now Bilba, and a few other characters, must take care of them.

Prompt:Tease

     Thorin would later describe it as this: "I was drugged to the gills and she was such a tease with her pouty lips and supple figure and I really wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with all that okay?" Of course, that pathetic excuse didn't sway the ire of the very nurse he had spoken of, who was both flattered and insulted in equal measures. And if Bilba tied his bandages a little tight the next time they were changed, then that was her business and hers alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you couldn't tell then Thorin, in his drugged state, caressed that fine bootay of hers while it was in range.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I got off a livejournal prompt feed that only can't even hope to find again. The prompt basically says that hobbits have special magical song powers that they can use to manipulate almost anything like someone's emotions, health, and even other things like nature just by singing to it with power and concentration. It's a really interesting idea and I'm looking forward to working with it.

Prompt:Storm

    The rain storm raged on despite the moaning and groaning and general displeasure loudly voiced by the company that made their way across an open plane of wild flowers. Bilba was both miserable and delighted, which is a strange sensation in and of itself, by the weather. On one hand she as soaked, but on the other the sounds of the rain made such a soothing song she all but forgot about her drenched state. It was only after Dori's inquiry to Gandalf about the wizard's ability to stop this deluge that Bilba remembered that she could do it herself. Descretely, she slowed until she was at the back of the procession, and as the sun came out at her quiet bidding she thought that the cheerful and surprised singing of her dwarves sounded a lot nicer than their misery.  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the obligatory soul bond AU that I have a MIGHTY NEED to create. So here's my take on it, from soul marks to meddling wizard's and everything in between. Let's proceed, shall we?

Prompt:Strawberries

    Thorin stared at the achingly familiar Soul Mark that wrapped its way around the shoulders of the Shireling like a silk scarf. Foolishly, his stupid mouth started running without his permission and he kicked himself for every scathing word that fell past his lips. He unconsciously stepped closer and a faint, but delicious, smell reached him and it took a disturbing amount of time to identify it. Strawberries, his Soul Bond smelled like strawberries. The perfect smell to go with the perfect blush staining her perfect cheeks and  **his** Soul Mark. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where Yavanna and Aüle are thrust into the bodies of their creations (and yes I know that Yavanna really didn't create the hobbits because no one really knows who did so I'm just going with my headcannon that she actually did), namely Bilba and Thorin, and have to do this ritual thing in some faraway place with the help of some other valar. Yeah, I haven't totally thought it all the way through, but I will!

Prompt:Weapon

     Bilba stared at the shining silver elvish blade with silent apprehension. Her warm, honey eyes flicked up to the icy blue eyes of the Ereborian prince. He looked anxious and maybe even a little nervous. A shot of courage jolted down her nerves and she wrapped suddenly confident hands around the weapons hilt. She looked up just in time to see Thorin smile breathtakingly. A surge of warmth and affection flooded her senses and she couldn't quite tell if it was her own feelings or Yavanna's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also Smaug and the One Ring never happened and Hobbits and Dwarrow have the same lifespan because I have artistic license so there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is both a human and college au where everyone goes to a prestigious College for the arts and the drama department is putting on the phantom of the opera and inviting anyone to try out and get a part. Bilba, a actress-in-training that was adopted by the Durin's when her parents died, has the part of Christine. Thranduil, actor-in-training and Bilba's BFF, has the part of phantom. And Thorin, a musical major and helplessly in love with his adoptive sister, has the part of Vecont. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?

Prompt:Beach

     Erebor, the Durin estate, was a huge green and gold marble mansion tucked quite comfortably on the edge of both a vast forest and a huge, glittering lake. Bella always thought that it was a ridiculously grand dwelling but kept her thoughts to herself because her adoptive family held so much obvious love for it that she never had the heart to voice them. Her favorite place in the whole of the estate was the sandy beach that held the family's boat/guest house. She was there now, swinging her bare feet off the wooden dock so her toes barely brushed the cool water every time they swung down. The sun was setting to her left and she was just contemplating turning in when lumbering footsteps approached her from the mansion. She turned to see her best friend and adoptive brother, Thorin Durin, and met his smile with a grin of her own. "Bonjour Vecont," she teased. 

     "Bonjour Mademmoiselle Daaé," he replied, his smile so reminiscent of the Vecont that she felt her inner Christine twitter with joy. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a blind/def/Mute AU where Thorin is an overworked and under appreciate man just trying to provide for his sister and two young nephews. Bilba is a beautiful, blind children's book writer who will help him see the world in a different way.

Prompt:Lost

    Thorin was walking home from a long day at the factory when he finds her. She was the most breathtaking creature he had ever seen and she was sitting in the gutter. He had to do a double take upon seeing that little fact. Sitting beside her was a young golden retriever, urgently watching the cars pass by but not giving chase. How peculiar, the sight those two made. It was only when he drew closer that the enigma was solved. She was staring straight at him with a distinct milky green gaze. Two opinions warred within himself and before he really knew what he was doing he had crossed the street to stand before her. "I can help you if you're lost, miss." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the obligatory high school AU with my own little touch of darkness that I have only thought briefly about, but it's really good none the less. So, without further ado, my high school AU.....

Prompt:Cry

      It's been almost ten years since the death of her parents. Almost nine since she was taken in by her mother's best friend, Gandalf Maiar, and his brothers. Almost eight since she got in that car wreck that not only stole Gandalf from her, but also her face. Almost seven since she learned the meaning of the word repulsive. Almost six since her horrid cousin Lobelia succeeded in making her believe she was. Almost five since she was moved from Shire, and her beloved Bag End, to Bree. Almost four since she stopped trying to make friends. Almost three since she was moved, yet again, only this time to Erebor. Almost two since she hid her disfigurement from the world and thanked the Valar that Guardian Saruman was the newest principal. Almost one since she met Thorin Durin and his Company and they brought light back into her life. Now she is kneeling by the graves she hasn't seen for ten years, exiled, marked a traitor and thief, and for the first time in just as long, she lets herself cry. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU where Thorin Oakenshield owns an orchestra and Bilba is a guest pianist to one of their biggest concerts of the year. They strike up an unlikely romance through song and the fine arts. I'm not sure if I like how this one is written but I couldn't fix it for the life of me.

Prompt:Aloof

    He was like the stars, a bright ethereal light that shined even in the darkest of nights, but it was an aloof light, only observable from a distance, and almost impossible to discern from up close. For, up close, he shut himself off, hiding his brilliance behind a disapproving mask and hard eyes, but no less beautiful than before. And he  _was_ beautiful, with sharp features framed by luxuriously long raven hair and eyes the color of her mother's hydrangeas. But she found that when he was at his brightest when lost in his harp, playing for everyone and no one to hear. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Superhero AU!......and that's as far as I've gotten...

Prompt:Blood

Hero, the world's news was calling him, spreading the title further and more fiercely with every grainy photo and every flawed eye witness account. The thought spread like wild fire, catching like a fever among the general population and spiraling out of control. And that was how things progressed, until there were so many eyes on his actions he felt that the whole world was watching. They made him out to be a perfect being, set him on a pedestal that soared as high as he could. But what they didn't see was the blood that covered the top, that covered him. The blood of his brothers, of his enemies, of his friends, of his love... 

And it's that awful red that pushes him to do better, but won't let him be proud. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a partial kid!fic, partial quest!fic. But I was watching Frozen the other day (my niece worships the ground Elsa walks on) and I was like, what if Bilba had ice powers?, and it all fell into place from there! This is by far my favorite AU, as you can tell by the end notes.  
> (BTW, Bilba is pretty young in this excerpt, about the same age as Elsa is at the beginning of Frozen).

Prompt:Traveler

The travelers from the East were frightening, but fascinating at the same time. They were huge! Not as tall as the men from Bree, but thicker than even the largest of the old hobbits. They wore tough, woolen cloth with what looked like gold and silver woven into every design. They walked differently than any being that she had seen; not the stroll of a gentlehobbit, or the smooth glide that the elves favored, not the hurried footsteps of Man. No, with every step they exuded confidence, purpose; her mother once said it was a warrior's walk. But the most fantastic thing were the great big bushy beards that hung from every face, even on the women! They were incredible, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the creatures even when her momma reprimanded her for staring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10 points to anyone who caught my hidden reference!)
> 
> So I was thinking that the dwarves of Erebor have decided that they really need some kind of trade agreement with the hobbits of the Shire. So Prince Thrain, his wife, and little Thorin (just a little older than Bilba is) travel to the Shire and the royal family gets to stay in the nicest home in Hobbiton, Bag End. Bilba (endowed with awesome ice powers) and Thorin become fast friends. But she accidentally hits Thorin with an ice blast (making twin streaks of silver that start at his temples). Gandalf is conveniently present to smooth things over with the dwarves, heal Thorin and lock his memories of Bilba away (but not for forever because Bagginshield is his OTP). The Ereborians promptly travel back to their mountain (with trade treaty still intact) and the Shirelings do what they do best and totally scorn and gossip about anything that is remotely different from them (sound familiar? 'Merica). 
> 
> Skip forward a number of years and Bilba is basically a hermit and is so afraid of her own powers its ridiculous. She agrees to go on the quest because she feels guilty about what she did to Thorin and a fire breathing dragon is better than the scorn that she receives every day (well except for the Gamgee's; they are all cute, plump, potato loving angels).  
> Yada Yada Yada questing, totally-crushing-on-a-hobbit-but-is-too-emotionally-constipated-to-admit-it!Thorin, the cutest and most badass group of dwarves to grace the land of Middle Earth, adorably shy Bilba, so on and so forth.  
> BOTFA goes down and Bilba saves everyones skins (#everyonelivesnobodydies) by finally accepting her powers and turning the goblins and orcs to ice statues (including Azog). 
> 
> Thorin then must get down on his knees to beg for her forgiveness. Erebor gains a new, powerful queen that can rule by her husbands side and The Company become super rich and important. 
> 
> Gosh, sorry not sorry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call Treasure AU. The premise is that Smaug, on his way to Erebor (I actually don't know what area Smaug originated from but for this AU he has to pass by the Shire before he gets to the Lonely Mountain), sees the richness of Hobbiton and because he wants to be the richest in the land he massacres the entirety of the Shire save for a few young, healthy Hobbits (Bilba is the oldest in the bunch and is their leader). He takes the remaining ones to be his servants while in the Erebor. Bilba spends the next decades of her life as a living treasure in Smaug's hoard. She is made to wear the arkenstone around her neck every day and she fantasizes about the noble Prince Thorin (she totally found his journal in the royal wings of the palace and developed a huge crush on him) that will come and save her some day. 
> 
> He is not what she expects.

Prompt:Irony

The feeling of irony was so thick in the air that she could cut it with a knife and butter her morning toast (although she doubts it would taste as good). She had built up this image of him in her mind. A noble prince with the finest of manners and a genteel soul. The reality was a shock. The dwarven prince was not a gentleman, he was a warrior. In fact, his manners were abhorrent. The minute he saw her he did not get down on one knee and offer to rescue her from her captor; he tried to lop her head off! Just to get at that awful stone that Smaug made her wear around her neck all day every day. She was expecting a king, but all she got was a barbarian. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course the obligatory Hunger Games AU.

Prompt:Search

He could not believe the sight right before his eyes. A tiny little slip of a tribute stood before him, her large bare feet, mess of copper curls, plump physique, and pointed ears all indicated her being a wee hobbit. She has probably never lifted anything more dangerous than a gardening spade her whole life. More of a handmaiden than an assassin. He estimates her maybe lasting a day in the arena, if that. (And that is not sorrow that he feels at the thought of this pretty young gentlehobbit being cut down, it's pity. Definitely pity.) "Gandalf, when I asked you to search for the seventh member of our alliance, I was thinking something closer to a man, not a hobbittess that barely reaches my chin. If this is your idea of a joke than I am not amused." 

But before the wizard could even reply the little one spoke up, her face turning red as a cherry. "Oi! Who are you calling a joke! I will not stand here and be insulted by an overgrown boulder! Master Gandalf, I do not offer my services to just anyone, and if you think that I'm going to work with someone who does not respect my skills you have another thing coming. Besides, the Mirkwood elves had a better offer anyway." 

"Wait! I'll triple any offer that the Mirkwood swine have made." 

The hobbittess gave him a critical stare before smiling and holding out a dainty hand to him. "Well, Master Dwarf, we have a deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm thinking that in order to gain protection for her and her fellow tribute Bilba asks Gandalf for help in making an alliance. She may have manipulated the Ereborian dwarf a little. Fibbing about an alternate offer with the elves and implying that she has a skill set that is useful in the arena (she doesn't think gossiping and conkers count) was probably a bad idea.


End file.
